The Many Endings of Scorched Ooo
by Fiery Crusader
Summary: A collection of alternate endings regarding Scorched Ooo with each one being a stand-alone.
1. A Crisis Averted

**AN** : The following is an alternate (early) ending that stems from the events of Ch 2 in Scorched Ooo.

* * *

For a long moment, Princess Bubblegum was weighing the consequences of her actions. She couldn't bring herself to cry during the summit meeting at the Emerlad Kingdom, but she needed a quick moment to do so. The heavy gaze of disdain she felt from all the princesses of Ooo began to overwhelm her, and mind was on the brink of collapse. "May I request a break?" Her voice was nearly on the edge of cracking.

The Emerald Princess maintained a hardened expression but let out a tired sigh, "Very well, considering that this has been quite stressful for all of us, I hereby grant a 30 minute recess." She slammed a gavel to finalize her decision. The moment it happened, PB rushed out, towards the restroom and released her emotions. Tears poured from her face as she cried hysterically in guilt and realization.

"What have I done? Where did I go wrong? How did I bring myself to this?" She kept asking herself more questions as she ran the water in the sink. The more she reflected on her past, the more distressed she felt as she began recalling every moment she spied on everyone.

She shook her head and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red from all the tears, but she couldn't figure out what caused her to make cold, calculating decisions. Suddenly, her thoughts were broken and gasped when someone unexpectedly entered.

"Ph-Phoebe!" Bubblegum said frantically as she tried to compose herself quickly.

The fire monarch's lips were pressed firmly into a line as she studied her adversary. She saw her features were struggling to withhold more tears as Phoebe looked at her intently.

"Bonnibel," she spoke after a while. "I've been thinking about what we've said to each other last time. I admit I was very blunt when I yelled at you, but I was caught in the moment."

PB sniffled and wiped her eyes one more time before speaking, "You had every right to tell me those things, considering my actions. I'm so sorry, Phoebe. I want you to know right now that I am willing to make up for my mistakes."

Phoebe's expression softened a little, "I don't want to believe you're cold-hearted because you've been known to do great things for the land of Ooo. The thing is, there's a saying I've heard in which I quote, 'you are remembered for the rules you break, not for the rules you follow.' I know from personal experience that it can be frustrating, especially since doing the right thing as a ruler is always expected from everyone."

The fiery princess paused for a moment then continued, "Our kingdoms are at the brink of war, Bonnibel. I don't want to place thousands of lives at risk senselessly despite my pride as a fire elemental. You've shown me that you have realized your mistakes and that you are willing to fix them. And so, when this break ends, I plan on telling Emerald Princess not to press charges and that we will discuss terms of compensation for my people. After that, I respectfully request your presence before the high court in the Fire Kingdom to finalize our agreement as an act of good faith. Does that sound like a deal?" She held out a hand.

"If that is what it will take to start in the right direction, then I accept," PB said as she reached her right hand and shook Phoebe's. Even though she felt tremendous comfort at that moment, she knew all of her friends and loyal subjects would never look at her the same ever again. The road for redemption that laid before her was bound to be an uphill battle for years to come, but her heart and conscious reasoned it was better than going for a darker alternative. One what might have lead into a grand conflict that could have spelled certain doom for her life and for her kingdom.

"I'm still mad at you for what you did," Phoebe said as she frowned briefly. "But, I am willing to find the strength in myself to forgive you."

PB nodded gratefully in haste, "O-of course! Thank you so much, Phoebe!"

"Now go clean yourself up. We can't have you looking like this after the break's over," Phoebe suggested as she left.


	2. Just a Dream

**AN** : This takes place after the events of Ch 35, right before the duel would start between Finn and Phoebe.

* * *

"Princess?" A voice asked in concern.

The pink monarch jolted upwards in bed, looking left and right before stopping at the center where the door frame was.

"I-I'm fine Peppermint," Bubblegum called as her breath slowly evened.

The door opened slowly moments later with PB squinting her eyes briefly from the light that shone from the hallway. Once her sight adjusted, she looked over to her bedside clock that read 3 am.

"You were tossing and turning in your sleep," the butler argued. "I even heard you muttering a couple times." He looked over his shoulder before continuing, "I wish I could give something to help you rest properly, but it'll probably be risky considering your court date."

"I did?" PB groaned as she rubbed her forehead across with one hand. The memories regarding the war between her and the fire elementals were so vivid in her mind that it felt like she just came back from the movie theater. She recalled how she adopted a crazed mindset of changing the world and how it led to the ultimate destruction of her armies and entire kingdom. She especially remembered herself committing a crime so despicable that it involved performing inhumane experiments on Finn and then forcing him to fight against his own friends, even go as far as killing them. So much ran through PB's mind as she tried to settle down until another thought crossed her.

"What day is it?" She asked with an alarmed expression.

"It's Tuesday," Peppermint answered solemnly. "You have a royals meeting scheduled at seven in the morning over at the Emerald Kingdom."

PB looked over to her bedside window to gather more of her bearings. To her relief, the city before her was intact with a peaceful ambience. Most of the distant buildings were dark with some lights being left on in a few windows and the streets were still empty from curfew. Cars occasionally drove by the residential areas, but overall the citizens were relatively safe.

"I really donked up, didn't I?" PB asked as she looked down with her hands covering her face.

Peppermint approached her to the left bedside and comforted, "It could be worse, princess. There are those who run from their mistakes and there are those who are brave enough to face them. And while tensions may be high at the moment, I believe there is a chance for all of us to avoid even a greater catastrophe that looms ahead."

"True," PB nodded. "I just wish there was a way for me to turn back time and stop myself from doing this."

"I bet everyone's had the same feeling," the butler remarked. "But if we could do that, then how will we learn how to better ourselves?"

"I know, I know," PB concurred hastily. "I just figured that one instant would be an exception and then I could carry on as always." She sighed, "But you are right, that would beat the purpose of life and I could be worse off for all I know." She looked over to the window again before continuing, "All I wanted was to protect my kingdom whether it involved natural disasters or a potential invasion force. But ironically, that meant distancing myself from others and my subjects especially that I've had a poor relationship with them altogether. Every time there was something different under my rule, I went out of my way to micro-manage it until everything was conformed back to my liking. I always relied on my expertise with science in making decisions and I never considered the consequences of my actions."

There was a momentary pause as Peppermint listened intently, but he knew PB would continue.

"They're never going to see me the same way ever again," PB said with remorse. "I've drawn too many people into this mess and then I'll truly stand alone, forever."

"You're being hard on yourself," the butler dismissed. "I'm still by your side, surely a few others are as well."

"Perhaps," she considered. "But I still feel like a complete dingus. Why would you or anyone else stick by me after everything?"

"Because you're my friend!" Peppermint answered with a smile. "Because you care about the well-being of others at the end of day. You just made a bad call was all, and I'm sure someone else would say something similar. And if there is no one else, then just give them time. They'll come to you sooner or later to fix things and everybody can move on from then. Either way, just make the best for yourself and everything will be just fine! Which reminds me, you need to have your rest! We can't afford to have you falling asleep last minute in the middle of a dire situation!"

"Yeah," PB replied warily. "I've got my alarm set already as well as my dress. I can be out of here ten minutes tops or five if I skip the bathroom."

"That doesn't sound like a good idea," the butler chided. "You should at least provide care for your general needs before you leave. Even if it's a small snack or breakfast, you'll need your energy regardless."

"Alright, fine," PB relented with a yawn as she leaned back on her pillow to fall asleep.

"I'll have Morrow prepped for takeoff when the time comes," Peppermint assured. "It'll be a long day to go through, but I know you could do it!"

"Thanks," she said gratefully before drifting back to sleep.

* * *

The trial at the Emerald Kingdom was enduring for the pink monarch as the charges were being listed. She could feel dozens of people staring at her with disdain and disapproval, but somehow she remained composed. Whether it was a skill she developed from politics, she'll never know. All that mattered was doing the right thing and focusing on restoring peace between her and Princess Phoebe of the Fire Kingdom.

"I don't want our kingdoms to go to war, Bonnibel," Phoebe stated with compassion. "Do we have terms?"

"We do," PB answered bowing her head. "As ruler of the Candy Kingdom, I assume full responsibility for my actions and have promised to make reparations with the victim's families involved as well as compensation for property damages prior to the incident. I also agree to bolster the Fire Kingdom's weapon stockpile back to its former state and that I will attend the Fire Kingdom High Court to finalize our arrangement."

"The charges have been dropped under these conditions," Emerald Princess stated. "And at the same time, the kingdoms of Ooo have agreed not to impose sanctions on the Candy Kingdom. Both parties have come to a quick resolve regarding today's events and are now excused. Dismissed." She slammed a gavel shortly afterwards.

"I'm glad I was wrong about you," Phoebe said as she shook PB's hand. "You're not cold-hearted as I once thought you to be."

"You were right in that instant," Bubblegum replied. "But if you really want to make the argument, I'd say I was misguided if that makes it any different." She finished with a slight chuckle.

Phoebe squinted, "Eh, probably." She then shifted back into a serious expression, "You've made so many contributions for the benefit of this world that I'd hate to see it all go to waste. Yes, yesterday was a terrible mishap but you made the right choice in the end. I'm glad that we didn't have to send thousands of people to get our point across and I'm also glad that we came to a quick understanding."

"It will take a while for things to truly settle down," PB said with doubt. "I've broken everyone's trust and I wouldn't be surprised in the slightest if no one talks to me again."

"They'll come around," Phoebe comforted. "At the very least, I hope we can still become friends."

"Sure," PB mustered a small smile.

* * *

History in Ooo became relative as the days passed. Bubblegum gradually regained trust with all her close friends, Phoebe repealed the total honesty act in her own kingdom to restore culture and economics, and Finn developed his maturity regarding personal relationships while at the same time pursuing his lifestyle of being an adventurer and protector. Marceline embarked on a personal quest in bringing Simon and Betty back to normal from their crazed mental states and eventually succeeded a decade later. Jake and Lady Rainicorn continued to live their lives together raising their kids with the former occasionally visiting their adopted brother.

A great conflict was prevented despite the probabilities, and in the end the world remained safe. The princesses between the Fire and Candy Kingdoms became best friends and Finn finally came to a civil understanding regarding his previous love interests. He was only sixteen as he thought to himself in assurance, and he knew that he had plenty of years ahead to consider finding a long-term relationship. The future had many possibilities as far as he was concerned. But until then, he would live his life to the fullest while continuing to be himself.


End file.
